goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Skeens Breaks Jerome's Leg and Gets Grounded
Skeens Breaks Jerome's Leg and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Skeens had a plan. Skeens: I am going to break Jerome's leg. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Then Jerome walked in. Skeens: Stand back! I am going to break your leg! Jerome was horrified. Jerome: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Skeens grabbed onto Jerome's leg and he broke it. Then Jerome fell to the ground. Jerome: Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch! Then Jordan came. Jordan: Hey! Jerome! What's the matter? Jerome: Ouch! Jordan! Skeens broke my leg! Jordan: Really? Then Jordan got very annoyed at Skeens. Jordan: Oh my god! Skeens! How dare you break my friend Jerome's leg! That's it! I'm telling King Bob on you! Skeens was horrified. Skeens: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Then Jordan called to King Bob. Jordan: King Bob! Come over here! Then King Bob came, along with Scribe Kid. King Bob: What is it, Jordan? Tell me what's happened? And why is Jerome laying on the floor? Jordan: Well, sire. You're going to be furious when I say this. Skeens broke Jerome's leg, and now Jerome needs to go to the hospital, thanks to him! Can you send him to the dodgeball wall and go get Miss Finster to see him? King Bob was shocked. King Bob: Really? King Bob was very angry with Skeens. King Bob: Skeens, how dare you break Jerome's leg?! That's it! I'm taking you to the dodgeball wall right now! (to Scribe Kid) Scribe Kid! Get this down. Scribe Kid: Yes, sire. Then Scribe Kid began to write something on his notepad of what Skeens did. King Bob: Come with me right now, Skeens! King Bob took Skeens to the dodgeball wall, and then he placed him to the dodgeball wall. King Bob: And stay at the dodgeball wall until I get Miss Finster to see you! King Bob left Skeens to the dodgeball, and then he walked off to find Miss Finster. Then King Bob found Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Robert? What happened? King Bob: Skeens broke Jerome's leg! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Skeens a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! King Bob: I left him at the dodgeball wall! Follow me! Then King Bob took Miss Finster to see Skeens. King Bob: Here he is, give that Skeens a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, Robert! I'll deal with him! King Bob: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then King Bob left. Miss Finster was very annoyed with Skeens. Miss Finster: Skeens, how dare you break Jerome's leg?! That's it, come with me! And you're going to Principal Prickly's office right now! March! Then Skeens followed Miss Finster on the way to Principal Prickly's office. Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from King Bob! Why? Because Skeens broke Jerome's leg! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give him a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly: Skeens, I'm very disappointed in you for breaking Jerome's leg. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever break Jerome's leg or any other student's leg. You see breaking Jerome's leg or any other student's leg undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's very naughty to break Jerome's leg! That's it, you are suspended. Go home now, while I call your parents. Back home, Skeens' dad scolded Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you break Jerome's leg!? He is one of my favourite people who works for King Bob! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room right now! Skeens went up to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast Skeens and Scribe Kid-Brian Jerome-Steven Jordan-Joey King Bob-Eric Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad)-Simon Category:All Skeens deserves Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff